Metroid Rengeration
by Omega-Ridley
Summary: Samus is killed in action by a strange being. Now her daughter lives on her legacy but there is a dark force working, killing people and hidden things. Reading Metroid diffusion helps a bit as this is set afterwards but has few references to it.
1. Hidden

**Metroid Regeneration **

_Chapter I_

_Hidden _

_(Samus, GF and related things are property of Nintendo, Fadley, Serina and this story are my creations)_

The forest held placid colours, veiling its deep secrets. Finding out those secrets was up to one woman, Samus Aran. The wood crashed around her, that thing was angry and was not going to let Samus get away. Her suit integrity low, she was on the brink of breakage, but she kept going. She came to a cliff, with a 50 ft drop to instant death but Samus was smart, she cut off the trail and turned and ran right hoping to fool the monster into thinking that she had fallen. The breaking trees behind answered her thoughts and forced fear into her heart .It would catch up with her and soon. She came to the end of a ridge, she was surrounded by cliffs. She tried to run past the thing but it grabbed her and placed its shadow over her. Samus felt its hot breath on her neck and knew she going to die, its warm sticky fangs punctured her neck and the world went black.

GFHQ

The commander was unhappy, he had lost his best soldier ever but to what, he didn't know. The only person to ever know was Samus but she was the one who had succumbed to it, in the first place. The worst of it was trying to explain it to her 5 year old daughter, Serina Aran. Fadley, a close friend of Samus, who was usually lively and bubbly, remained now silent and recluse. The commander said to him, "Fadley, you have been a friend of Samus for over a decacycle. Serina treats you almost like the father she never had, I need you to tell her about her mother" Fadley looked away,

"I'm sorry I can't…"

"Fadley, please"

"I…."

"Fadley, you know she scared of me, she won't believe me." Fadley gave up. He walked to Samus' quarters and opened the door gently. Serina sat inside, bathed in the moonlight from outside, as Fadley entered she turned and smiled, he smiled back, a hollow smile. Serina was different from her mother in one way, her emerald green eyes; apart from that she was like a clone of Samus. "She dead, isn't she?" Fadley was taken aback at the child's knowledge but walked and sat on the bed beside her, "How did you find out?"

"She came and told me"

"What? She came back"

"She's not that dead…"

"I guess there are some things in the galaxy that we can't or will never understand."

"I knew you human would say that…"

"You are human as well"

She laughed in a patronising way, making Fadley frown, "I'm not like mother, I'm different", and she got up and walked to the corridor and around the corner.

_15 years later _

Fadley sat in the mess hall opposite one of his best friends; his friend was as jolly as he was, "So still baby-sitting?"

"You try to baby-sit a 20 year old, headstrong woman."

"Ahh hard luck, though I'd rather have your job Leuitenant Binus is a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"What's he making you do?"

"He's discriminating again, he would hate you!"

"How can he hate the Pure Half-Breed®?"

"Hey why the hell did you get registered trademark?"

"I'm one of kind man"

The two friends laughed and ate their meals up. Fadley and his friend parted ways; he needed to check where Serina was. As usual she was blasting away at holographic enemies. He often watched her do this, it reminded him of Samus. She moved so precisely, as if she had planned this random enemy generator. Fadley noticed something he had missed, Serina always got the same score and always in the same order of deaths of enemies. Fadley checked the computers records, every time Serina had clocked in, the same enemy count came up and the same score came up. This was strange, as she was built to target only one type of enemy. He decided to go and see her, he remembered to bring her an energy drink, and she loved the red one, none of the other types. The vending machine was being pessimistic today, complaining why everybody took things from it but never gave it anything, the worst management did was give a personality to a vending machine.

Serina was looking over a holoscreen, changing settings and checking her scores. Fadley threw the can at her, she didn't move but her arm gracefully wound itself up and round the can. She brought it down to her face and began to drink gently. Fadley walked over to her, "Good score again then"

"Like always eh?" she seemed bored, "I try my best but I can't get a different score then that!"

"What you think the problem is?"

"You notice too?"

"I find it hard not to." Serina look at him with her deep emerald eyes, searching for lies. She smiled and said, "Hey you want to ball grav-ball?"

Surprised, Fadley said, "Yeah! C'mon". Serina didn't usually want to play grav-ball, she preferred shooting and she didn't smile much but when she did it was the best smile in the universe because it meant so much.

Out on the grav-ball pitch, Fadley was getting ready. His Grav-ball armour specially made for him. It shone out a crystal white against the green asphalt pitch. Serina looked at him, almost sadly and picked up the grav-ball. She threw it hard but Fadley was there to rally, he bluffed right and shot left but Serina seemed to know what he was doing and intercepted. This went on for quite a while until Fadley began to weaken and run out of breath but he wouldn't give in to a rookie and played his hardest. A demi-cycle had passed and he was completely exhausted. Serina went over to him and he expected her to help him off the ground, instead she was holding a laser sword, there was sadness in her eyes. She didn't waste time and thrust the glowing blade into Fadley's heart. He stared at her in disbelief and looked down at his wound. He then understood, "I knew too much" Serina didn't reply, she was in a trance. Her stone cold stare bore down on him. It began to fade and shock and sadness came and struck her. She bent down and cried, something which she had never done before, "I'm…so…sorry.." she sobbed

"It's alright"

"I will find out what happened to me."

"Be careful." And Fadley died, lying in his polished grav-ball suit. Serina began to scream.

End of this chapter I

_(The first chapter and I kill him off, don't worry you'll learn more about him as the story goes along)_


	2. Family Ties

**Metroid Regeneration **

_Chapter II_

_Family Ties_

_(Family Ties takes inspiration from KatyaCheckov's Inyuasha Story)_

Fadley's funeral was kept quite. He was well loved and supported by many galactic races, though Serina didn't really know why, all he said was that he was the Pure Half-Breed®, but that contradicted itself. Whatever it was the GF wanted Fadley's death to be very quiet, they were hiding something. The funeral ended up with Fadley being incinerated and spread throughout the galaxy. The commander came up to her and paid her condolences, sadly they were hollow, and she could sense it. He was scared, of her. That power rushed to her head but she suppressed it, it made her feel sick inside. This whole thing was sick, nobody really cared, she stared into everyone's feelings and all she saw was relief. Anger gripped her soul; she was going to take revenge. If not for Fadley, Space pirates would still be roaming free in the galaxy and attacking planets, If not for Fadley the Deficius System would not be peaceful. He had done so much for these people and all they give him is relief over his death. Serina wanted to know the truth about Fadley and her mother; they had kept it secret for this long but no longer. She wasn't a child anymore.

The science team called her after the next sleep cycle. They seemed very excited about something, "We've been designing this for ages, a new suit for you."

"I'm fine with normal GF uniform"

"Ahh but this enhances your power and speed, only you could handle it."

"My mother…?"

They stopped smiling, "Ehh…she never…tried it" and again they were smiling, they're all creeps. The suit was a white, crystal colour just like Fadley's grav-ball suit, as if they were trying to make her remember. They were very enthusiastic about the specs, "It has stealth camouflage and heat dispensers to suit any extremes of environment. The arm cannons have always been bulky and so we've added a special glove instead, where you can strap on any weaponry and control it and it includes a laser sword." Serina looked closely at it; it had an alien aura around it. The scientists were at the ready, "So you going to try it on?" they smiled expectantly; Serina went purple "NO YOU PERVERTS!" They all swallowed their smiles and took a few steps back. A sigh came from the stairs, "Men," A woman in a scientist gown came down the stairs, her brown hair was curled at the ends and she wore small glasses, "don't worry love, there is changing rooms to your left and I'll adjust it, if it makes you feel safer."

"Yes, thanks"

Serina went to the changing room, looking behind her to make sure no one would peek. The changing room was the usual blank walls and door. Serina took off her t-shirt and jeans, no way was she going naked in the suit, what if it was broken, she could have at least a bit dignity. She looked at the helmet and saw Fadley's head looking up at her. She stared back at it and it smiled before disappearing. She put the helmet on and let the gel pads fit around her head. It felt as if nothing was on her head at all. The suit made her feel quicker as well without feeling bulky. It was designed for speed and strength and Serina could really feel it. Back in the lab, the woman walked up to her and the men pretending not to look. She said, "How does it feel?"

"Perfect match" Serina said peacefully.

"Good, then we can start diagnostics."

"I don't think you need to, it feels perfectly balanced. I can't feel a suit even though I am wearing it."

The woman was wide-eyed and muttered to herself, "How did he do that?"

"Who?"

"Fadley designed the suit, he was so specific, it took us so long to create but since we don't need to run diagnostics, we can all have a nice, long coffee break. By the way, where is Fadley?"

Serina was surprised they didn't know, there was sadness in her voice, "He's dead." The room went silent, the scientists looked at the ground, the coffee break didn't sound so appetising anymore. The woman was the first to speak, "How did he die." Serina looked into the woman's eyes and said, "It was me, with a laser sword." The woman smiled,

"No it wasn't love. He knew that as well." She seemed sad but happy at the same time, "You need to follow the asteroids now. Like Techzil and Robonil, you know that story. It was one of Fadley's favourites."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"I'm his sister…"

End This Chapter II


	3. Welcome Home

**Metroid Regeneration**

_Chapter 3_

_Welcome Home_

Fadley's sister did look slightly like him, she had the same hair colour and face, "He was always saying how great you were, how much he loved you, he treated you as if you were his daughter, your not are you?"

"I know this much, I took a DNA test when I was 15 to check, negative."

"You were his daughter though, in one way."

Serina looked at the ground, "But I never knew him properly, he kept his other work to himself, he didn't even tell me anything about you."

"He told me as much as he told you." There was a short silence, and then Fadley's sister spoke up, "So what is your name?"

"Serina, and yours?"

"Krina, our parents had a sense of humour, we're both named after jesters. He was the real jester though, could make anyone laugh but now he can't laugh anymore…or cry…or show emotion" Krina began to turn angry, "Those senseless bastards, they've brought it onto themselves."

"Who are you talking about?"

"If I told you anything, I would be in same boat as my brother; all I can say is look for your father."

A crash at the door and GF Special Forces rushed in, they shouted,

"Freeze! Nobody do anything or you will all be shot." No one moved, except the Special Forces men, they surrounded and cuffed every scientist around the computer banks and made they're way to Serina and Krina, a mistake they wouldn't forget. Serina jumped forward and put herself between two men and slashed 360° and removed the top half of the men's body from the bottom half, spreading red pulse around the room. Krina morphed into some creature and began open heart surgery, without aesthetic, on some men. Soon the walls were chrome red and the scientists cowering in corner looked like butchers. Serina deactivated her sword and turn to Krina, "We need to get out of here." Krina nodded. They ran like lightning through the corridors, making sure no one would follow them. They came to the escape pods, 6 squads of fully trained GF troops had them pinned down in the area. Snipers were ready to pick off any pods that detached and there were too many for both of them to take on all of the troops. Krina turned to Serina, sadness shone through her scaly face "Go, I will distract them"

"Don't try to be the hero, you will get yourself killed." Krina hung her head,

"But I do not need to live anymore, you see, there is fate. My time is ended but yours is still to come, go child. I'm going to see my brother." There was a glow in Krina's eyes, like nothing Serina had ever seen before. And so Krina disappeared, attacking the snipers, while the other troops shot multiple blasts shot across the entrance the pod, a deadly laser show. Serina activated the pod's ignition system and ejected the pod into the inky blackness of outer space.

_Pirate 90 Space Bar- Cinibus Region_

Work for Rackin Helmif was as boring as ever in the little bar he owned. He ignored the black trading, only if he was persuaded to look the other way by counting money. A huge figure in black robes came and sat down in front of him, a strange light-blue glow emitted from within the folds of the robe. It spoke in a strange tongue as well, a dialect that was very old, "Drink of kraxon, if give it to me you would"

"I'm sorry; we don't have 'kraxon'."

"Trisidum sulphate?"

"Yes, give me a second." The barman opened up his old cupboard, only very few creatures in the galaxy could drink trisidum sulphate, it was made from processed phazon and caused many creatures to go mad. Many old tribes used it as a test for adulthood. This thing seemed to treat it like a normal drink but if it died, it wasn't Rackin's fault. To the GF, it would never happen. Rackin handled the bottle careful, every time he held TS, he swore he would lose a few time-cycles off his life. The creature seemed eager to get at the killer substance, Rackin said, "You know you may die"

"The weak only die" Rackin knew it was smart not to argue with space aliens, as some of them would rip your head off without thinking. The creature drank quickly and showed no signs of illness; it seemed to be energised by the drink instead. The holo-transmission crackled on for the news, some human woman was talking, when she said 'GF' and 'Samus Aran', the alien pricked up and he turned his attention to the screen. He turned to the barman and spoke in human tongue, "Nice doing business with you, here, keep the change" and it left, out the door and gone. Rackin figured the alien wanted to kill Samus Aran, she had caused problems for quite a few bounty hunters and an infamous crime-lord had put a pretty large bounty on her head. A group of serpentine aliens entered, and Rackin turned his attention to them.

_Unknown location in space_

Serina loved space; its vastness had a strange beauty to it. The galaxies were like cream drops in a huge bowl of chocolate, two things that were banned in the GF but still managed to get into locker rooms. Serina began to think what had happened over the last few days. She had murdered her minder, killed several Special Forces people and attended a secret funeral. Why did she hold such a connection to them? People she knew died. One half of her mind was filled with sadness, the other couldn't care less. She began to feel hate towards her sadness, why was she so weak? A few people die and she is upset, they are just like holograms, just bit of data, and they mean nothing to you. Serina stared out a window of the pod into space and tried to sort herself out. A ship headed her way; it mimicked her mother's old ship but had blue lava-like texture, like a ship made completely out of phazon. It headed straight for her pod, she could never outrun it, the only thing she could do was wait and hope whatever was on that ship, it didn't want to kill her. After a few minutes the pod went light blue and bright flash of light left Serina in a white room with no walls or other edges. A figure in a black cloak stood in front of her, she had never met it before but she knew its name, "Hello Sumas"

"Welcome home" it said.

End this Chapter III


	4. A long Flight

**Metroid Regeneration:**

_Chapter 4_

_A long Flight_

_(Sorry this one's short, I didn't realise until I wrote the next one)_

Serina was edgy around 'Sumas', she could sense something in that alien that she hadn't sensed for 15 years. Serina began to probe, "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember?"

"I'm not Samus."

"You're her daughter, right?" Serina could imagine the alien smiling, she felt embarrassed,

"Yes, what connection have you got to my mother?"

"I'm an old friend of hers. Did she not mention me?" The creature seemed to dip its head a lot, Serina felt slightly betrayed,

"No she never said anything."

"I am her fear. I am her phazon, her ego which is now in purest form, a solid state of fear and that fear is phazon. That's why there is so much in the galaxy, it rules the galaxy, it permeates any civilisation and gives control to someone. A long time ago, your mother completed a test, set by that ancient race, I am the outcome."

It was a lot to take in, the new information began filling in gaps of old information. Serina felt a wave of euphoria, she was being lied to, for the first time in her life, she could trust this person. Serina was ready, "I am ready to take the test." Sumas laughed,

"No child, your existence passes the test. You are nothing like your mother, are you?"

"I may be slightly different, so is everyone else, its variation."

"Don't lie to yourself, you know something is wrong. You ask why everyone is dieing around you. It's because you are…." He couldn't finish, the shuttle rocked, the white room vanished and was replaced by an old set of controls. Several GF ships were in intense battle with Sikron ships and Sumas' ship was in the crossfire. "The more they hit us, the more we get energy." Sumas said, amid the juddering. His cloak hood was now pulled back and Serina could see him, he had a skeletal face with huge oval, black eyes, veins of phazon pulsed around his mouth and eyes. He was concentrating on the battle and Serina could see the phazon gas coming out of the two slits on his face. His huge hands covered the chunky controls and several dials lit up parts of his cloak almost like a mini light show. The two were calm considering the wake of energy bursts making their way to the hull. Serina trusted this 'Sumas', he wasn't human and therefore wouldn't make a mistake.

"Why have you come to me?"

"To help you on your journey" he answered bluntly. His mind was a swirling vortex of phazon energy with huge bolts of electricity crossing vast expanses of his mind. At the middle of his mind she saw a glimpse of someone she peered closer but had to reel back in the real world to dodge the hand of Sumas as it swung an arch in her direction. She was surprised, "What was that for?"

"You know fine well!" came the reply; Sumas turned to her and said

"I cannot give you answers; you must find them out yourself!"

Serina sulked for the rest of the flight; she was so close to answers but still so far away.


	5. Cylosis

**Metroid Regeneration:**

_Chapter 5_

_Clyosis_

_(Weavel and Sylux, Cylosis are copyright of Nintendo)_

The emptiness of space wasn't so empty, a nearby GF station hung, as if on threads beside a dark red planet. Serina looked at Sumas, "This is a GF station, and they're looking for me." Sumas remained silent and gestured for her to go through.

The docking bay wasn't impressive; the chrome panelling reflected most of GF station designs. A man approached her "Serina Aran, follow me", he was tall, dark and handsome, and Serina wasn't interested though she couldn't be bothered with lesser beings. She followed him through a winding corridor and up several flights of steps. As they approached a door with the title 'Commander' on it, the strange man turned to reveal his left side of his face, it a smashed up piece of flesh, the eye could no longer be seen. Serina was shocked on the inside but showed no reaction; instead she said "Goodbye" and entered the room. The commander's room was lushly furnished with carpet and windows overlooking the planet. He stood up directed his attention to the man outside and said, loudly "Thank you Sylux, we talk later" he turned to Serina and told her to sit down. He took a deep breath, "We knew you would arrive here sometime, you want to know why your mother died? We at Cylosis are a rebel faction of the GF. We sent your mother on a double agent investigation into what the GF were doing on a planet. She never came with the information; all we know is that of a 'Galactic cull'. Thousands would die, including you." Serina felt something build up in her again, the same feeling she had the night she killed Fadley, she couldn't control it. She pulled out her laser sword, its red blade made angry shadows on the commander's face. She lifted her arm, and suddenly two arms grabbed her, they were very strong, even though she put up quite a struggle. An errie voice said to her, "Daughter of Sssssamus, sitz bitte" Serina's body was in shock, she couldn't move and for the first time in her life she whimpered, "Help me"

The arms turned her and shoved her over the creature's back; she was heading down the corridor bobbing up and down as this creature ran. As it turned a corner she felt herself being put down. She looked up at her carrier, the creature was wearing an olive green power suit, its helmet a large visor with a pony tail trailing behind. It cracked its fingers and grabbed a syringe and quickly plunged it into Serina's arm. The sensation was cold and warm at the same time, Serina being to jitter. After a few minutes, she felt sick and opened up her visor in time to see grey mush throw itself out of her mouth. The creature looked at her, "Du bist jetzt im Seicherheit Schetzchen!" Sylux walked into the room, "Now they know I'm here as well."

"Sie haben das immer gewust"

"That confirmed it though. Any more in her?"

"Kein ich hoffe!"

"I must rely on your hopes in the future, Dr. Weavel, helping our worst enemy's daughter!"

"Sie ist nur die Tocher, nich die Frau."

"You can speak my language, why do you continue that stupid human dialect?"

"It's better than yours" Weavel turned to Serina and helped her on to her feet. She was shaky at first but stretched out and was fine, she turned to Weavel,

"Thank you" Sylux smiled,

"You can never tell what Weavel thinking, it's a good thing he talks too much." For the first time before Fadley died, Serina smiled. She was becoming more human, she was becoming like her mother. She felt a mixture of emotions, sad and happy at the same time. Sumas ducked into the room, "Why did nobody invite me to the party?" Weavel began to making a rasping noise that sounded like laughing, and Sylux grinned, stretching his left side of his face,

"We didn't know you were here yet. Serina was just telling us about you."

The commander walked in, looking stern

"This isn't a mess hall party; you all have things to do, go now!" Weavel left, Sylux followed suit but turned and waved before he left, leaving Serina fuzzy inside. Sumas looked at her, "You look in a state." The commander looked at her,

"I'll forget what happened in my office because of the circumstances and because now we know that you are 100 on our side. Your first assignment is to go to the planet of Dyohen, where Samus was last sent, you'll will briefed later. Now get some food and rest, and that's an order." Serina nodded, it was all she wanted now, killing didn't appeal to her like before, she wanted to be happy. She decided to sleep and so took the route planned out by the station's computer. Serina didn't want the suit on her the whole time but she couldn't get it off. She found a bump on helmet near the neck after trying to remove the helmet. The suit folded up into a small necklace with a green stone set in it. Serina smiled a cuddled up into the soft, fluffy bed.


	6. The Last Supper

**Metroid Regeneration**

_Chapter 6_

_The last Supper_

Serina woke to see Sylux standing over her with a tray. He smiled and set the tray down on the bed, Serina looked at him, "Thanks Sylux."

"It's just a bit of breakfast." And Serina began to tuck in, Sylux just sat there and hummed. She spilt some energy drink on the tray, she ignored it for a bit, but then it began to move and form the word 'The last supper ', it scared Serina but she didn't say anything. When she was finished, Sylux picked up the tray and asked "You like it?" she smiled and said

"I loved it thank you" and she kissed the right side of his face. He blushed and walked quickly out of the room, she was so happy, she smiled.

The corridor was quite busy with robots busily sweeping dirt here and there. Serina looked around the chrome corridors, the silver glare didn't affect her, and she was used to it. Light blue neon lights ran under her feet, casting strange shadows over her suit. A security droid bumped into her, and repeatedly apologised before giving her a present. It was from Sylux, a small bracelet with glowing stones, Serina was almost hypnotized. Then she remembered herself and went to the hanger.

Sylux, on the other hand, was happy with himself. His plan was going very smoothly, so Aran would be his. He smiled crookedly, nobody knew what he was really thinking, they all thought he was love-sick over the new rookie. If only Weavel could keep his metal ass out of this, then it would run better. Weavel nearly caught him last time, fixing a bracelet for her; he said he had heard a funny noise. Sylux wouldn't be stopped now though, he couldn't be, and Samus wouldn't here to save her daughter. He decided to walk to the hanger; it was almost time to leave. He was anxious for his bittersweet revenge.

The main Cylosis hanger was very impressive, it boasted over 300 ships, 28 of those we're large frigate ships. Sylux's ship was on floor 24, above the vacant space where Samus' ship used to be. Waiting for Serina to arrive, were the Commander, Sylux, Weavel and two technicians. She arrived 2 minutes late, "Sorry I'm late, I ran into a robot." And she looked directly at Sylux, who nodded. The commander stepped in,

"Well, you have all been briefed on what you need to do. Now fulfil your duty and go to Dhyon." Weavel stepped into the belly of Sylux's blue ship, Sylux gestured to Serina and she steeped into the ship, she felt engulfed by it, as if waves were washing over her. She heard Sylux walked behind her and so moved further into the cockpit. Sylux sat at the controls with Weavel as co-pilot. Weavel turned round to face Serina "Lock and Load baby!" with perfect accent. The ship roared to life and then purred when its engine compensated. The main door opened and revealed the ink blackness of space splattered with specks of white. Sylux flicked something and the spaceship shot out of the hanger at near-light speed. Serina was flung back and almost hit a wall; she grabbed a handle just in time.

Space flew past the ship with subtle beauty; it never changed but still never got boring. Serina looked in absolute awe at the size of some the stars, she now realised at how little she was, any power she had ever felt was now put in its place. She felt so alone now, her spirit was now diminished. All she wanted was this to be over and then she would do something that didn't involve killing some other part of the galaxy. A dark voice grew inside her _'Serina, you have more power than the universe, use it. You can control everything; you can be queen and have whatever you want. Even…him'_

'I won't, I will never succumb to that'

'_Serina do you think you can stop me'_

'Yes I can, I can destroy you now'

'_What, and break Sylux's heart? Would you do that?'_

'He would know, it wasn't because of him'

'_He doesn't I'm here or you're talking to me'_

'SHUT UP! GO AWAY!' and the voice disappeared, she was scared now, she mustn't let her other side take control. Her lips were dry and her throat ached, she felt so new to war. The planet loomed over the ship's main window; it had several large pieces of land, coloured a mixture of greens and browns to yellows with huge masses of water covering a lot of the planet. The ship's scanners picked up signs of GF machinery on one of the large areas of land, a large station was there beside a long, green river that crossed half the land area. They decided to land in a huge valley quite near it. The ship tilted towards the planet and began to descend on to the planet's surface.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Betrayal

Betrayal

_Chapter 7_

**Metroid Regeneration**

The thick jungle was dripping with atmosphere, Serina saw it trickle down her visor and it blurred her vision. She took off her visor; her eyes were much more useful in this type of environment. Weavel was in front; hacking away at the vulnerable plants to make a path; several golden streaks cascaded over the wet leaves every time he tore another scar into the undergrowth. Sylux was behind her, alert and walking as if he expected his gun to turn on its owner and decapitate him. He jumped every time a plant swished near him; he even let off some bullets at a crimson flower because he'd seen it move. Serina began to get worried, what if he shot her, without her helmet she was very vulnerable – one bullet could end it for her. Weavel stopped his manic swipes to view the surprisingly well kept GF base on this isolated planet. He waited there patiently behind some bushes, his green enamel and relaxed aura keeping him hidden, he turned to face Serina, "There is the base, nobody seems to be around but we still must be careful. Sylux….Sylux! Come here and see this!" Weavel was holding a silver plate with a strange bite mark in it, he turned it over carefully to take in every little detail. On one side, scratched but still clearly visible was the letters 'GF'.

The group exited the undergrowth, it felt as if a heavy blanket had been lifted off them and a mundane breeze began to cool them down. A small clearing in front of the base was filled with GF vehicles and containers, it looked as if everyone had suddenly dropped everything and run away- several messy footprints, still fresh, confirmed this theory. A huge gust of wind tore at the group, forcing them to huddle behind the machinery; it had blown silicon over and covered the footprints. Sylux was now even more suspicious; he panicked and screamed, and ran in the direction of the footprints. Serina began to run after him but Weavel grabbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes; she could only see her own reflection but even that was enough to convince her that Sylux had gone. Serina turned and faced the dark panelled doors; they looked ancient and worn as if they had stood for hundreds of millennia, what would the GF want with them? Serina and Weavel were about to find out. Although both were wary, they strode into the ruins with confidence that they could solve the puzzle that lay before them.

Old stained stonework was a cover for the new chrome covering the walls and floors of the inside of the ruins. The station was permanent, no one would temporarily go to all this bother if they didn't intend for it to stay. The air was quiet, making the duo shiver inside, an echo of the pain and fear that seemed to seep out of the walls. Weavel kept his eyes on any air vents they passed, as if something would jump out at them at any minute, if it did, it would shock them to death before it got near them. An explosion, made louder by the silence, rocketed through the corridors and blew acrid smoke over Serina, making her skin crawl. The yellow cloud dissipated quickly and where there had been a pristine corridor; now lay strewn with rock and metal debris. Serina readied her gun and sword, in case she would find out what caused that explosion. Again silence dropped like a blanket around them; the debris lay dormant but still Weavel stared at it as if it would start to animate any moment, he edged forward and Serina followed closely behind, no wanting separated as there was much bigger chance of survival in groups. In the debris a container glinted like an emerald among the dirt, Weavel picked it up and looked at it intently; he sighed deeply and looked at Serina, her emerald eyes were expectant but also cautious. His crackled voice spoke almost in a whisper, "This is a human offspring" and he held up the container; Serina took in every detail of the small humanoid object within, its small hands curled around its over-sized head. Weavel then turned the container around and a silver label appeared, Serina inhaled sharply, she finally knew what was going on; it was going to change the galaxy forever. Footsteps approached from both sides, GF soldiers grouped in rows marched towards them, a tall man at the head of one of the groups. As he came into the light from an overhead lamp, Serina recognised the Commander, he was always very old but this time he had a glint in his eye that took years off him.

He smiled, a crooked, sarcastic smile, "I am surprised and disappointed at you Serina. I thought you would be second-in-command someday, our best bounty hunter, just like your mother. How you ever found this place is a mystery in itself, but now you are here, you probably already know what this plant does- sadly that secret dies with you." Serina was backed into a corner, she couldn't get out; she ground her teeth, and said,

"What about your men?"

"They don't know and they won't" he emphasized the last word, "And you are trespassing on GF property and you have just blown up one of our labs!" Serina felt betrayed, "We didn't blow this up! We came here to find out what secrets you were keeping! And what secrets they are." The commander smiled, as if about to correct a small child, "I'm terribly sorry but you have been caught red-handed, don't you agree, Binius?" Another man walked forward from the ranks,

"Oh yes commander, red-handed, and also an extra, our always evasive Weavel friend here." Weavel arched at this,

"I am no friend of yours, I wouldn't even keep an honour to call you my enemy." Binius was in control,

"Oh, always very courteous, aren't we? Well let's see if you are so courteous to torture guards. They crave company, you know." They both smiled like children who had found a huge sugar store, it was disgusting; the fact they had captured her, something fought the idea but realism hit her hard in the face as Binius knocked her to the ground. GF soldiers swarmed over her, clamping on wrist restraints and pulling her to her feet again. He was grinning, an evil and sadistic grin as if he had waited all his life for this, sad bastard. Weavel put up more resistance but gave in when Serina was threatened, the Commander and Binius both nodded to the soldiers who took the couple away.

END _Sorry this has been so long!! Time has flown and I haven't with it, I just want to finish this off once and for all. Hope you've all stayed faithful- unless you've given up hope._


	8. The Edge of The Cliff

The Edge of the Cliff

_Chapter 8_

**Metroid Regeneration**

Through a maze of corridors, junctions and tall structures the two fugitives were led. Gleaming metal reflected itself off the GF soldiers' armour, making light play and dance on the walls. The tension was like a thin super-cooled liquid, as if it would shatter if anything came in contact with it. The soldiers were uneasy with Samus Aran's daughter walking beside them, if the rumours were true she could take out a whole battalion in minutes – what would she do to a light escort? Serina also felt this tension, her tongue was dry and she was nervous enough to twitch at every noise. After some time the air seemed to become fresher and soon two six metre wide doors opened vertically to let the group enter a lush, dense forest. Sunlight shone from above and tinted light from the leaves cascaded onto the armour of the group.

Small creatures drifted in the wind, they had sapphire wings which glinted with every stroke, and one began to circle a GF soldier's head, he grew more and more agitated until he snatched the creature form the air and crushed it in his hands. It squealed in pain as it felt muscle reduce its organs to mush; the GF soldier wiped the remains on a tree and kept on walking. This event reflected the current state of the forest, a rose, a façade – hiding evil deep within. The silence was occasionally broken with a metal foot struck wooden stick and dry leaves in the undergrowth, this quiet rhythm seemed to be the mechanic of the group, every one of them was a robot set along a straight path from which they never left.

This rhythm came to an end abruptly as the forest cleared to show the edge of a cliff, overlooking a deep gorge. Serina wanted to die, the cliff only teased her with ideology of freedom, that death was the end; her rational mind shattered these pitiful ideas and forced Serina to think logically again. She snapped out of a daze and gazed around her; the outline of trees was dotted with GF soldiers blocking every direction of escape. The commander stood a pace ahead of the trees and signalled to the ranks, two of them grabbed Weavel violently and led him back into the forest – stumping plans Serina had and forcing to think new ways around the situation she was in. The Commander signalled again and a GF soldier gingerly went over to Serina with gravity cuff links and tied her feet to the floor and her hands together.

The Commander began to walk to the edge of the cliff, now he seemed to have muscle spasms and jittered slightly, suddenly he dropped to his knees facing the empty space above the valley floor. He raised two clenched fists; in one hand he held a syringe, in the other a metal weapon. He began to laugh manically and then spoke in a forced voice, "Enlighten me! Oh Great Spirit of life, give me the strength to destroy the daughter of your enemy. Let me suck her life force for you!" and he stuck the syringe into himself and, Serina presumed, forced the contents into his blood. This ritual seemed to gain nothing for the commander, but his soldiers seemed to believe in this chanting as each of them backed away into the safety of the forest. The commander began to scream, as if in pain, nothing seemed apparent but still Serina was wary. She soon found out she had reason to; the commander began to jitter and squirm, his skin seemed to want to jump out of his armour. Like snakes it stuck out and wriggled, suddenly the commander's body mass expanded rapidly until it had tripled and the violent snakes of flesh had calmed down. This skin now discarded the armour like an outgrown skin and wings unfolded from the creature's back like a butterfly after metamorphosis. The creature's hide turned dark and textured like scales, while its arms became laden with muscle and its hands ripped open into claws. It turned to Serina, chilling her insides with its grotesque features and sharp attentive eyes trained on their target, her. These hungry eyes seemed a stark contrast to the rest of the creature's primal body, the eyes were intelligent; they calculated, measured distance and speed.

A dark shadow fell over Serina, as she realised the complications of a thinking monster such as this. A monster like this was built as a final judgement; it would not fail because it feared nothing, not even the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy's daughter. Something inside Serina told her she would have to teach this maliciously built monster what he had to fear, sadly Serina's courage was misplaced and she was finding it hard to coax it back. She stared at the monster, every detail became clearer and clearer with every slow steady footstep that the monster took towards her, every loud sound made her heart jump, as if it was playing her life's song. She noticed that she was the correct size for the creature's mouth, which was rimmed with teeth pointing inwards to stop prey escaping. Saliva oozed out, as if this monster was already relishing this tasty meal before it; causing Serina's imagination to run wild and make her squirm, almost believing the thick solution was running down her arms. The monster twitched as if about to jump, causing Serina to mimic vainly in her chains; again it moved suddenly and soon it dawned on Serina that this creature was playing with her. She felt ashamed, alone and hurt – this creature would certainly suffer for its teasing of her, she would make sure of it. Anger overruled Serina's heart, turning it black once again – she embraced that darkness that would attempt to crush her sanity and sense, but she had now reason. A dark aura spilt in her blood, sending evil signals all over her body and preparing her to fight this mutated, created creature.

**End Chapter**


End file.
